The young hero
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: A young girl saves her school in Holby Using Meg Kent Musicmeanseverything O/C
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Holby high and two year sevens had won a competition to do a dig on the field the year sevens were Freya Andrews and Amelia Harrison. Mr Butler lead them out to the field. Mr Butler isn't a teacher everyone likes and he sweats an awful lot. Amelia and Freya followed outside. Mr Butler had brought a deck chair and a news paper with him. He sat and read the newspaper.

"You may start", he said.

Amelia and Freya started the dig. As they digged further Amelia found a necklace and a ring. Amelia put them to one side. Freya was getting bored of Amelia telling her all about how her mum and Adam got married.

"Amelia I was there at the party and whose idea was it to make Linda bridesmaid", Freya said.

"Oh yeah and it was mum and Adams idea", Amelia answered.

Freya continued digging. Amelia had found something else she had found an Victorian penny she put it in her bag. Freya shook her head she hadnt found anything yet and only been told about now Jessica Trueman's marriage.

"And now I have a step sister", Amelia said.

"Step sister", Freya replied.

Amelia nodded. Freya was shocked.

"You never said, whats her name", Freya asked.

"Amber-Rose Truman she's in our year the girl who started last week", Amelia answered.

As they kept digging Freya thought and had flash backs to the dance at the wedding. They were dancing so gracefully and so was every other couple and Oliver and Michael dancing together. Jessica looked so pretty and Linda needed a longer dress. Amelia's dress went below her knees but Linda's didn't. Linda didn't dance or get drunk unlike Adam and Jessica they got married and drunk. Linda spent most of the night shouting at Zoe the music wasnt that loud Byut that's Zoe.

"Freya...Freya...FREYA ANDREWS", Amelia said then shouted.

"What I was daydreaming about your mums wedding", Freya replied.

"I found an old mobile phone", Amelia said.

"Lucky you, I've found nothing", Freya replied.

They kept digging and it was annoying Freya how she had found nothing yet. She dug further and found false teeth.

"Eww" Amelia said.

Freya put the false teeth in her bag. She had one thing in her bag. As the dig continued Freya and Amelia took a break. They sat on the grass chatting to each other. Someone came over it was Amber-Rose.

"How's it going", Amber-Rose asked.

"I've found a Victorian penny, a hat, an old mobile phone, a necklace and a ring", Amelia said.

"False teeth", Freya said.

Amber-Rose just looked at Freya and walked off. The girls started to dig again. Freya was getting tired of digging. As she continued more she found a fossil of a shell.

"Wow", Amelia said.

Freya just put it in her bag. The dig continued and Amelia found a fork. Freya just looked at Amelia.

"Are you ok", Amelia asked.

"Yeah I'm fine", Freya replied.

Amelia found a half penny and Freya found a one pound note. Mr Butler was still reading the newspaper. Freya found an old newspaper.

"Sir I just found an old newspaper", Freya said.

"Pass it here", Mr Butler said behind the newspaper.

Freya passed him the paper.

"This is from 1897 that's the Victorian times", Mr Butler said.

Freya put the newspaper in her bag And continued digging. Amelia and Freya went to lunch. They both got a sub after washing they're hands. Freya got chicken, gherkin, cheese and ketchup and Amelia got tuna cucumber and mayonnaise. After lunch they got back to the dig. As they were digging Amelia found a cane.

"If only we could still use them nowadays", Mr Butler said.

Amelia put the cane in her bag. Amelia had found loads while Freya hadn't found much. As the dig continued Freya had found something.

"Oh my god", Freya said.

Amelia came over and was shocked. She just looked at it.

"I think it's remains", Freya said.

"It's highly unlikely you've found a dodo or a mamoth or a dinoursour", Mr Butler said.

"I think I've found a baby", Freya replied.

Mr Butler got out of his chair and looked. He called someone and sent the girls away.

"Are you alright", Amelia asked Freya.

"Yeah", Freya replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The news had spread about the baby remains at holby high and Adam, Jessica and Linda were sitting in the staff room.

"It's so sad how a young girl would have lost her baby", Jessica said.

They had proved the baby to be a girl and would have been born in 1991 so it wasnt any of the girls in Holby high at the moment. Linda was just sitting there.

"Linda you ok", Jessica asked.

Linda nodded and walked out.

"What's wrong with Linda", Adam asked.

"I dunno", Jessica replied.

Amelia came in on a bed.

"This is Amelia Harrison twelve years old and got hit by a car", Dixie said.

Freya followed. Sam entered with Fletch.

"Oh Freya both Steven and Daisy told me you found a baby are you alright", Sam asked.

"Ella text me that too", Fletch said.

"Im fine", Freya said.

Jessica entered.

"Amelia", Jessica said.

Jessica sat with her daughter. Freya didn't want to say what had happened.

"Do you know what's wrong with Linda she was happy then upset", Jessica asked.

Freya shook her head. Jessica thought it was weird but at this moment Amelia had to be at the top of the people she's worried about. Amelia had a bruised hip but that was it.

"Did you get hit to", Jessica asked.

"No", Freya replied.

Jessica always welcomes Freya round. She learnt a lot about Aspergers syndrome. It also helps as a nurse to know about it. Amelia was discharged and Adam brought her home after his shift. Jessica passed Linda.

"Wanna go for a drink", Jessica asked.

"No thanks", Linda replied.

"Whats wrong you never say no to a drink", Jessica said.

Linda still didn't answer. Jessica smiled at her friend. She wondered if her misscarrige was reminding Linda but then she thought Linda's fine with babies. Jessica gave Linda a lift home but Linda didn't speak a word which was very unusual for Linda, usually you don't get a breath in but not today. Jessica was desperate to know who's upset her friend. She watched Linda enter her house to see Freya greet her with a huge hug. Jessica drove off. She arrived home.

"Did Linda say", Adam asked.

"No", Jessica replied.

Amelia looked better already. Adam sat on the sofa.

"Think about the poor woman whose baby has been dug up", Adam said.

Jessica thought a while and got a pen and paper and done some maths.

"Linda would have been fourteen in 1991", Jessica said.

Adam didn't get what Jessica wwas talking about. Jessica got into her car and text Linda. She drove to a park and Linda got in the car. Jessica looked Linda in the eye.

"Did you go to holby high", Jessica asked.

Linda nodded.

"I think you know the mother of the remains", Jessica said.

It went silent for a while.

"It's important Linda the mothers not in trouble", Jessica said.

"Im the mother, she was so small and purple, I told no one I was pregnant", Linda said.

Jessica was shocked.

"But you said you had two orbotions", Jessica said.

"One orbotion and a miss carry which you witnessed", Linda replied.

Jessica looked at Linda.

"You have to tell people", Jessica said.

"How can I my youngest sister has just dug up her niece", Linda answered.

Linda burst into tears. Jessica hugged her friend and took her for a drive in her car as Linda puts a seatbelt on weather they go somewhere or not. The drive calmed Linda down a little until she stopped crying.

"Did you name her", Jessica asked.

"Daisy", Linda replied.

Jessica smiled.

"She wasnt crying she was small and I couldn't hear her breathing", Linda said.

"Does the dad know", Jessica asked.

Linda shock her head. Jessica didn't know what to say she wasnt expecting the baby to be Linda's.

"Can we get her a grave", Linda asked.

"Of course, I'd do anything for your family after Freya pushed Amelia so the car only hit her hip, Freya's a hero", Jessica said.

Jessica couldn't imagine how hard it was for Linda and it must have been harder knowing Freya dug the baby up. Jessica took Linda to burger king.

"You deseve one of these after today", Jessica said.

Jessica went through the drive through. She got two cokes rand a veggie burger with chips and a bacon cheese burger with chips. Jessica parked the car and they ate the burger king.

"Everything will be ok", Jessica told Linda.


	3. Chapter 3

Linda was staying round Jessica's for the night. She made herself comfy on the sofa. Jessica sat next to her.

"You can stay for as long as you like", Jessica said.

"Thanks", Linda replied.

Tess came round and hugged Linda.

"If you need anything you give me a ring yeah", Tess said.

Linda nodded. Tess and Jessica went into the kitchen.

"How is she", Tess asked.

"Not good", Jessica replied.

"Do we know the babies father", Tess asked.

"No", Jessica replied.

Tess looked at Jessica.

"I have to go", Tess said.

Tess left and Jessica sat with Linda.

"Whose the dad", Jessica asked.

"He was in a gang and he pulled me into an ally way but his no longer in the gang", Linda said.

"Who is it", Jessica asked.

"Adam Truman", Linda replied.

"My Adam Truman", Jessica asked.

Linda nodded and burst into tears while Jessica wanted to scream and shout. Her husband got an innocent fourteen year old pregnant. She hugged her friend not showing her anger as she knows she once scared Linda by being angry. Linda went to bed and Jessica swoon followed.

"Hey", Adam said.

"Tell me the truth ok", Jessica said.

"Ok", Adam replied.

"Did you hurt a fourteen year old when you was twenty three", Jessica asked.

"Yes, it was stupid she was on her way home and I pulled her she was just a kia I must have been a huge scary adult to her she was so small", Adam replied.

"Your the father of the baby", Jessica said.

"Hang on, Jess who's the mother", Adam asked.

"Linda", Jessica replied.

Adam just froze. Jessica could see he was having the flash backs of it all. She wanted to know why an innocent fourteen year old, her friend. What really bugged her was the gang he was in. All she could think off was how poor Linda would had been so scared and felt all alone on her own. She was a child is what mostly went through her mind. Jessica loves Linda like she's her little sister but she loves Adam too, she didn't know what to do about it. All of a sudden she herd crying so got out of bed to see where it was coming from. She checked Lucas but he was fast asleep so she went into Amelia and Amber-Rose's room but both of them were asleep and Amber-Rose was hugging her teddy. She knew unless it was her mind playing tricks on her it had to be Linda, she quietly opened the door to find Linda crying. She entered the room and sat with Linda.

"You don't have to go through this on your own", Jessica said.

Linda didn't reply as she thought telling her Adam was the father had mucked up the relationship.

"I need some sleep", Linda said.

Jessica waited until Linda had fallen asleep and then tucked her in, she knew that was wasting her bed time as Linda was just going to move it all but she wanted her friend to be comfy. It got to eight thirty and Linda came down stairs. Jessica made Linda boiled egg whith toasted soilders. Linda ate her breakfast and get into Jessica's car for work.

"You sure about this", Jessica asked.

Linda nodded. They arrived at work and they got into there scrubs. Jessica past Adam.

"Jess", Adam said.

"Don't you Jess me", Jessica replied.

"Look I was twenty three", Adam said.

"Linda was fourteen a fourteen year old still grows you've seen how small Linda is and two you've seen how much taller you are to her", Jessica answered back.

"Im sorry", Adam said.

"You know you can't trust you I mean what about Amelia or Amber-Rose you going to do the same with them", Jessica said very angry.

"I was young and in a gang", Adam replied.

Jessica was getting very angry.

"I WANT A DIVORSE", Jessica shouted.

Linda was in the door way. Both Adam and Jessica turned to look at her.

"Linda", Jessica said.

Linda's eyes were watering bad, she felt this was her fault. Linda ran off into the girls toilets. Jessica followed. She knocked on the only closed door.

"Linda it's not your fault", Jessica said.

Linda opened the door and got up to hug Jessica.

"Aww whats this for", Jessica asked before hugging Linda back.

Jessica hugged Linda back. She knew this is a hard time for her.


	4. Chapter 4

The police were circling holby high after a robbery at the school.

"Who on earth rubs a school", Freya asked.

"I don't have a clue", Ella replied.

"What you gonna steel a few pens a pencil, ruler, rubber and a desk and chair", Freya joked.

Amelia and Ella started laughing. The police had now entered the school and Morgan burst into tears.

"Morgan why you crying you haven't done anything unless you broke into the school but one you'd have to the mental to break into school and two you don't seem like a criminal", Freya said.

"Im scared of police", Morgan replied.

Freya hugged Morgan.

"Im used to them, they've been to talk to Denise before", Freya said.

Morgan stopped crying. Her eyes wernt very red but she needed to redo her mascara. The police also brought Linda in with Jessica. Amelia and Freya looked shocked. Linda started to explain about the baby but burst into tears so Jessica carried on for her. Once they had left Amelia was shocked.

"Are you ok", Amelia asked.

Freya didn't answer she got up and walked out. Ella looked at Morgan and Amelia. Morgan and Ella thought Freya felt bad for digging up the baby unaware it was her niece. Amelia also went outside.

"Why didn't she tell me", Freya said.

"Maybe Linda thought you were too young", Amelia answered.

"I thought we told each other everything", Freya said.

"Don't be mad at Linda she's going through a upsetting stage", Amelia said.

Freya hugged Amelia.

"You are so like your mum", Freya said.

Amelia and Freya entered the class room. Ella invited Freya round. Freya isn't to keen on Ella's dad Fletch he thinks his a joker but has upset Linda. Mikey and Evie can be annoying to. Freya turned Ella down as Linda needed her close family and friends around her.

Jessica went back to the ed.

"Jess", Adam said.

Jessica ignored him, she didn't know why she trusted him after she found out about Adam and a fourteen year old Linda.

"Pack your stuff and leave", Jessica angrily said.

"Me and Amber-Rose won't have anywhere to go", Adam replied.

"Oh save it Adam, Linda I thought you were at home", Jessica said.

Linda took Jessica away from Adam into the girls toilets. The girls just stood there.

"I want the old happy Linda back", Jessica said.

Linda didn't reply she just stood there looking at Jessica. Jessica wasnt too sure what to do she wanted her best friend to trust her but felt it was lacking.

"I remember when we first met and had to get into pairs and I went with you, from that day I knew we would be great friends the age gap doesn't matter it's the person inside", Jessica said.

Linda slightly smiled which made Jessica smile.

"How about we go do some shopping and lunch yeah", Jessica said.

Still no answer from Linda but she looked like she wanted to go. Linda went into a toilet cubicle, Jessica didn't think much of it as they were in the toilets. After ten minutes Jessica was getting worried about Linda.

"Linda", Jessoca said as she knocked on the door.

Linda opened the door and tried not to revel herself crying.

"Oh Linda", Jessica said before hugging her friend.

They both got ready to go shopping. Linda got into Jessica's car. Linda had defantly cheered up.

"I can't wait, can you help me find a nice dress for mums birthday", Linda asked.

"Sure", Jessica answered.

Linda was smiling. This made Jessica happy. She packed the car and Linda got straight out.

"Woah Linda wait a few minutes", Jessica joked.

Linda laughed. They went for lunch first at Burger King . Jessica knew what Linda wanted and Linda had already paid her. After a while Jessica came back with a double bacon cheese burger, chips and a coke for Linda and herself the veggie burger, chips and a coke. Linda started to eat her burger.

"Well I'm glad your enjoying that", Jessica said.

Linda was too busy eating to say anything. Jessica smiled she loved her best friends smile. Jessica wanted Linda to always be happy and never upset but she knew Linda would get upset as Linda is human.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica and Linda went shopping.

"So what kind of dress you looking for", Jessica asked.

"A pink one", Linda replied.

They walked into innavations and Linda spotted the dress she wanted already, she picked out her size and tried it on.

"Wow you look amazing", Jessica said.

Linda was looking at her stomach.

"Your perfect the way you are", Jessica said.

Linda got back into her clothes and brought the dress. Jessica was suprised as the dress was just below the knee. She thought Linda would get a mini pink dress. People started to stare at them.

"She can't even look after a child", one woman said as they walked past.

Linda felt hurt. Jessica put her arm around her.

"Don't worry", Jessica said.

She hated seeing her bestfriend upset it also made her feel upset. Jessica walked Linda to the car with her eyes stinging with tears.

"Aww Linda don't", Jessica said.

Jessica gave Linda a tissue to wipe her teary eyes. Linda put her seatbelt on with her eyes still watering. Jessica looked at her friend. A tear slipped from Linda's eye but she quickly wiped it away. Jessica felt sorry for Linda. Linda was trying to keep strong.

"You can cry infront of me you know", Jessica said.

Linda just sat there. Jessica drove off in her blue ford. She was worried about Linda. Another tear slid down Linda's face which she quickly covered. Jessica didnt understand all the hate about Linda. All Jessica thought was Linda was fourteen and her waters broke too early. She drove to Linda's and Jessica took her seat belt off while Linda kept hers on.

"Linda come on", Jessica said.

Linda just sat there. Jessica wasnt sure what to do.

"Why don't we go in and you pick a film to watch", Jessica said.

Linda took her seatbelt off and got out of the car. Jessica also hurried out. They entered Linda's house and sat on the sofa's. Linda's eyes had stopped watering and she even smiled at Jessica. Jessica smiled back.

"Do you want a drink", Linda asked.

"A coffee please", Jessica said.

Linda made Jessica a coffee and gave it to her.

"Thanks", Jessica said.

Linda choose a film to watch but Jessica disagreed.

"Linda you will start crying I know you quite well", Jessica said about the woman in black.

Linda picked another film this time she picked Disney Pixar's up. Jessica agreed with it so Linda put it on. She sat next to Jessica. Jessica started to play with Linda's hair. Linda didn't mind. After the film had finished Jessica and Linda spoke about memories.

"Once when I invited you round for a sleepover you got hiccups and you woke up me and my mum and then there's you fast asleep hiccuping we wanted to wake you up but you looked peaceful", Jessica said.

"Sorry, hang on there usally quiet", Linda replied.

"They were loud then", Jessica answered back.

Linda looked guilty about her hiccups waking everyone up. Jessica smiled.

"Remember when you had just had Lucas and when you asked Amelia to hug you she hugged me", Linda asked.

"Yeah I do. I used to say come and hug mummy Mia and she'd reply Mia love Linda and hug you", Jessica replied.

"Oliver and Michael were the same with Chloe and Chloe was the same with Freya I think they see baby taking away the attention", Linda said.

Jessica agreed she started to wish back then she paid more attention to Amelia instead of Lucas as she'd still make a fuss of Lucas when he was asleep.

"At least Amelia could talk, Freya didn't say her first word until she was three we all thought there was something there", Linda said.

Jessica decided to embarrass Linda.

"Remember when you fell infront of them cute guys", Jessica jokingly said.

"Shut up", Linda said looking more upset than embarrassed.

"Sorry I was only joking", Jessica said.

Linda looked at Jessica she felt quite bad.

"I broke my arm after that fall and I had only been drinking orange juice as I was seventeen", Linda said.

Linda hugged Jessica giving an arkward hug. Jessica hugged her back.

"Even though I'm three years older than you I want you to be my best friend and I want you to trust me your basically the little sister I never had", Jessica said.

Jessica smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica went to pick the kids up from school she picked Amelia up first. She parked her car and waited for Amelia to come out. After five minutes Amelia came out talking to Freya.

"Bye Freya", Amelia said.

"Bye", Freya answered back.

Amelia got into the front and put her seat belt on.

"Hows Linda", Amelia asked.

"She's getting there, I'm thinking of inviting her round for Sunday dinner on Sunday", Jessica said.

Amelia agreed and they went to pick Lucas up. Jessica and Amelia got out the car to go pick him up. Jessica stood towards the back knowing that's where Lucas looks first. After fifteen minutes they all came out, Lucas was with Brian. Tom and Meg were waiting for their daughter from the same class.

"Um, Lucas, Brian I don't usurp pose you know where Olivia is do you", Tom asked.

"She's getting told off by Miss Barker for throwing pens around", Lucas answered.

Tom and Meg weren't impressed about Olivia they already had Vincent with them and now five minutes until Cherry due to be picked up.

"I can go wait for Cherry", Holly said.

Tom agreed and let Holly go. Vincent was getting bored of waiting for Olivia and Jessica was waiting for Dylan or Sam to come and collect Brian. Molly soon entered.

"Brian I'm so sorry, Hannah fell on her way out of school and she needed a plaster and Erin, Steven or Daisy will let us in. Thank you for waiting with him", Molly said.

"That's ok", Jessica replied.

Jessica left the playground leaving just Tom, Meg and Vincent waiting. Holly came back with Cherry.

"Im going in", Tom said.

Meg waited outside with Holly, Vincent and Cherry. Tom entered the building and went down to her class.

"Mr Kent your daughter has been throwing pens around the room", Miss Carmichael said.

"Im so sorry for her behaviour", Tom said.

Tom held Olivia's hand and they left the school building.

Jessica and Amelia were doing Amelia's homework together.

"Mum how come if Freya gets hiccups she gets away with doing no work but if it was anyone else they wouldn't", Amelia asked.

"It's quite surprising Freya actually came to Holby high due to the fact she has aspergus syndrome and ADHD", Jessica explained to her daughter.

"Is aspergus syndrome an illness", Amelia asked.

"No darling it's autism did Freya get hiccups today", Jessica said.

"Yes in History, Science and Art", Amelia replied.

"That's every lesson", Jessica said shocked.

Amelia was shocked this kind girl who can be easily distracted has autism. She thought she had done quite well looking after her as well.

"I made her feel welcome when she first came from Grace falls to Holby high", Amelia said.

"Grace falls is an autistic school", Jessica said"

"I got a letter posted telling me she was coming to your form", Jessica continued.

"These older boys keep picking on her as she likes acts differently and she burst into tears over it today so me, Holly Kent, Steven Keogh, Daisy Keogh, Saskia Bateman, Johnny Lyons, Ella Fletcher, Amber-Rose Trueman, Sophia Collier, John Collier, Andre Garcia, Kia Tyler, Aleesha Chalker, Morgan Curtis, Amanda Hunter and Richard Hunter all helped her", Amelia said.

Jessica smiled.

"I hope you told a teacher", Jessica said.

"Ella did I was hugging Freya", Amelia answered.

Jessica smiled she was happy she had made her daughter nice and caring, Amelia had finished her homework and went to watch tv with Lucas. Amelia was happy she now knew more about Freya. Amelia wants to be a teacher and she thought she done quite well ignoring Freya's hiccups, by quite well she did laugh a little. Lucas was texting Brian until it was dinner time they had chicken nuggets and chips. Jessica is a good cook and can cook anything from scratch. After dinner Amelia got ready for bed ready for her field trip the text day. Lucas watched a little more tv while Jessica ironed Amelia some clean PJ's. Amelia took her pink PJs and put them on upstairs.

"I can't wait to go to the farm I've been partnered up with Freya", Amelia said.

Jessica smiled and tucked Amelia into bed.

"Night darling", Jessica said.

"Night mum", Amelia answered.


	7. Chapter 7

The kids were all sitting on the bus ready to go and Freya was making sure she had everything she needed.

"Aren't you going to ask why I have a dovet ", Freya asked.

"Nope if you think you'll need it you can bring it", Amelia said.

Freya went back through her bag. She had her lunch, spare school uniform, a dovet in a plastic bag, first aid kit, sweets, extra coat and an umberlla. Amelia only had her lunch. The coach started and everyone was talking. They got onto a main road and Freya was talking to Amelia. Amelia always wears black trouses to school while Freya always wears a black mini skirt. The coach was speeding when it crashed. Just before it crashed Freya threw the dovet over Amelia and took it off afterwards. Amelia wasnt hurt.

"You saved me", Amelia said.

"Please can you thank me later I have an ambulance to call", Freya said.

Freya called the ambulance and explained what had happened including the teachers being ejected and where they all were.

"Thank you and please hurry up their are adults and kids bleeding alot", Freya said.

She put her phone back into her bag. She looked at Amelia.

"Im scared", Amelia said.

"Don't worry your fine the police are blocking the road", Freya explained.

"Ok", Amelia answered.

Freya looked to her left.

"Andre are you and Johnny ok", Freya asked.

"I can't feel my leg", Andre told Freya.

"Don't panic doctors and nurses will save it and Johnny", Freya replied.

"Just my arm", Johnny said.

The parmedics arrived.

"Sophia and John", Jeff said worried.

"Dad", Sophia said

"It's ok sweetheart", Jeff said to Sophia.

"Dad John's got his eyes shut", Sophia replied.

Dixie went to Sophia and John. Jeff went towards the back of the coach.

"3004 resiving, I'm gonna need back up", Dixie said.

Sophia looked worried about John her twin brother. After a while everyone was up the ED.

"HOLLY", Tom shouted.

"She'll be fine our Holly is a fighter and Dylan is working on her", Meg said.

Tom went to check Kia over.

"Meg this is Freya", Dixie said.

"Hello Freya would you like to follow", Meg said.

Amelia walked in.

"Amelia your ok", Jessica said hugging her daughter.

"Where's Freya", Linda asked.

"She was in a diffreant amberlance I was with Sophia and John", Amelis said.

Linda looked worried.

"What if she's bleeding to death or...", Linda said before Amelia interrupted.

"She only had a head injury she called the amberlance", Amelia said.

Linda calmed down a little.

"Linda to take you mind off things why don't you check Amelia over and I check Sophia over", Jessica said.

Linda walked off with Amelia. In cubicle seven was where Freya was. Meg stitched up Freya's head.

"Can I just ask why you have a dovet", Meg asked.

"Just in case and it saved someone", Freya said.

Meg thought no more about it.

"My daughter Holly Kent do you know her", Meg asked.

"She's in my class and she sometimes helps me her injurys aren't as bad as they seem I was talking to her calming her down she was crying, Freya said.

"Thank you how did you do it", Meg said.

"Jokes I do it to my big sister too but she doesn't usally cry", Freya said.

"Can I hear these jokes", Meg asked.

"My older sister got a little drunk had a few too many drinks and we had to take her home on the way home we spoke too Jim, Jims a bit of a no it all and my sister says and you, you think the whole villege adores you when really they think why has that man got an egg for a head crack on", Freya said.

Meg burst into laughter.

"Holly was laughing at me in Science because I got hiccups yesterday but I got them three times in History, Science and Art", Freya said.

"Give me another joke", Meg asked.

" A few days after Christmas, A mother was working in the kitchen listening to her son playing with his new electric train set in the living room. She heard the train stop and her son yell "All you sons of bitches who want to get off, get the hell off now, because this is the last stop! All of you sons of bitches that are getting on, get your asses in the train cause were leaving". The mother went in and told her son, "we don't use that kind of language in this house." Now I want you to go into your room for two hours. When you come out, you can play with your train, but I don't want to hear any bad language.

Two hours later, the son comes out of his room and continues playing with his train. Soon the train stopped and the mother heard the son say, "All passengers who are disembarking the train, please remember to take all of your belongings with you. We thank you for riding with us today and hope your ride was a pleasant one. We hope you will ride with us again soon. For those of you who are just boarding the train, we ask that you stow all of your hand luggage under the seat, remember there is no smoking except on the club car. We hope you have a pleasant and relaxing journey with us today".

"For those of you who are pissed off with the two hour delay , please see the bitch in the kitchen.", Freya said.

Meg started laughing so badly she was crying.


	8. Chapter 8

Linda still hadnt found Freya so Jessica took her for some fresh air, Tess was also standing outside waiting for Tom to come back in. Linda stood against the wall.

"Come on Linda we will find her", Jessica said.

Linda didn't answer she wanted her sister. Jessica gave Linda a hug and kind of bounced.

"Have you got hiccups", Jessica asked.

Linda nodded then hiccuped again. Her hiccups are silent but she bounced back quite bad. She kept hiccuping quite badly but still silent. Jessica put her arm around a hiccuping Linda.

"Come on", Jessica said.

Linda followed hiccuping silently. Tom was waiting for details about Holly. Linda silently hiccuped.

"You got them horrible hiccups", Tom asked.

Linda nodded and silently hiccuped. Tom got her a glass of water.

"Drink this", Tom said.

When Linda went to drink it she silently hiccuped so she tried again and her hiccups went away.

"You ok", Tom asked.

Linda didn't reply she looked at Jessica and waited for her to explain everything.

"Her sister was on the coach and she can't find her", Jessica explained.

"Whats her name", Tom asked.

"Freya Andrews", Linda replied.

"My Holly has just been moved to cubicles if I find her I will say", Tom said.

"Thanks", Linda replied.

Back in Freya's cubicle she was still making Meg laugh.

"I got caught drinking WKD in the streets and Yvonne you know DCI Rippon found me and she says what do you think your doing and I said Well Yvonne I'm having a drink and she says it's DCI Rippon to you and I say that's exactly what Nick Jordan said to my sister the other day as she couldn't stop hiccuping drunk and Zoe was too busy eyeing him up and down", Freya said.

Meg had to go toilet she would wet herself if Freya made her laugh one more time. After five minutes Meg came back.

"One of my sisters shes an ex drug addict and the police officer stops her and says how high are you and she replied no sir it's hi how are you", Freya said.

Meg was still laughing.

"It can't be as bad as my sister she is so blonde she brought a nicoteen patch so I said I thought you dont smoke so she says I don't I brought these ciggerettes and dont want to smoke them", Freya said.

Meg was still laughing.

"Whats so funny", Linda asked.

"Little comidian", Meg said.

Meg pulled open the curtin.

"Hello Linda", Freya said.

Linda hugged Freya.

"Don't worry it's just the blonde sister", Freya said.

Meg was still laughing. She put a plaster on Freya's elbow. Jessica entered the cubicle.

"You found her then", Jessica said.

"Yep", Linda replied.

Jessica decided to help Meg with Freya.

"Did she mention the aspergus syndrome and ADHD", Linda asked.

"No", Meg replied.

"Well she has aspergus syndrome and ADHD", Linda said.

Meg just looked at Linda.

"Your parents Mr and Mrs Andrews haven't arrived", Meg said with concern.

"Oh my mum can get quite ill she sometimes get very ill her mussels are week so dad is looking after her", Linda said.

Meg or Jessica didn't look to convinced.

"Ok mum and dad don't like leaving the house", Linda said.

Meg wasnt too sure what to say as she'd seen it on shameless with Shelia, Karen's mum. Jessica looked at Linda and Freya.

"What about parents evening", Meg asked.

"I go for Chloe and Freya", Linda said.

Jessica took Linda's hand and took her into the girls toilets.

"Whats really going on Linda", Jessica asked.

"That's the truth", Linda replied.

Jessica started to relise maybe it was due to the fact Linda's parents never left when Jessica stayed round. Linda looked upset about it.

"The boys go shopping, hang the washing out", Linda said.

Jessica hugged Linda she didn't relise her parents had something wrong with them, she did think Linda's mum was a good cook.

"Mum wanted to call Oliver, Michael and Chloe Nigal, Gordan and Delia but dad said if we call them that they'd get picked on", Linda said.

"Yeah", Jessica replied.

Linda hugged Jessica tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello I'm looking for my granddaughter Freya Andrews", Nana June said.

"Ok, if you'd like to take a seat I'll get someone to take you to her", Louise answered.

Nana June took a seat and waited to be seen by doctor or nurse to take her to Freya. Jessica walked past.

"Louise is she waiting to see Freya", Jessica asked.

"Yeah", Louise answered.

Jessica went over to Nana June.

"Ah hello Jessica love", Nana June said.

"Freya is ready to see you now", Jessica said.

Nana June got up and followed Jessica into Freya's cubicle. Nana June entered Freya's cubicle to find her re-doing Linda's hair.

"Hi Im Meg, Freya's doctor", Meg said.

"Nana June Linda let me play with her hair", Freya said.

"Ok sweetie but don't tug to hard as it will hurt Linda", Nana June said.

Freya put Linda's hair in bunches. Linda looked in the mirror.

"You used to always ask for bunches you called them branches you were four", Nana June said to Linda.

Freya started to laugh and Jessica couldn't keep a straight face. Linda felt embarrassed. Nana June continued making a fuss over Freya.

"When Denise and Linda were little Denise was having a teddy bear picnic when all of a sudden Linda crawled over with her teddy bear Denise was three and Linda was fourteen months and when Denise went to show Linda how to drink Linda put the tea cup on her head", Nana June said.

Linda, Jessica and Meg started to laugh. Nana June was playing with Freya's hair. Jessica got Freya's x-ray back and shew Meg.

"How's auntie Stacey, Tyler, Jacob, Emma and Ava", Linda asked.

"They're all fine", Nana June replied.

"And auntie Monica, Victoria, Madelyn and Lucy", Linda asked.

"Monica is back on benifits after loosing her job", Nana June replied.

Nana June often wondered how she had three kids then thirteen grandchildren and then three great grandchildren. Nana June went to speak to Meg.

"You got any kids", Nana June asked.

"Yeah five four girls and a son, Amy, Holly, Olivia, Vincent and Cherry", Meg replied.

"I've got a son and two daughters, James, Stacey and Monica, then nine grandaughters and four grandsons Denise, Linda, Oliver, Michael, Tyler, Chloe, Jacob, Freya, Emma, Victoria, Ava, Madelyn and Lucy and three great grandchildren two girls and a boy, Britney, Joe and Danae", Nana June explained.

Meg was amazed at the amount of generations in the Andrews family.

"The baby Freya dug up would have been a great grandaghter as well she was called Daisy, Linda was fourteen and didnt know what to do as she wasnt crying and she was so small", Nana June said.

"It was Linda's", Meg said shocked.

Meg didn't know how to react she is a friend of Linda's and she was suprised she never said anything as she knew about Tom and Meg's son Robert who died in a car crash.

"I had a son called Robert he would have been six and we thought he was big enough for a boaster seat but he wasnt so a small crash lead to his death then I found out about harnesses to fit up to eight year olds so I have Vincent and Cherry in one, please spread that to your family so your beautiful grand children and great grandchildren don't get seriously injured", Meg said.

Meg went to the staff room where she found Tom and burst into tears, Tom was quick to hug her.

"Meg darling what's wrong", Tom asked.

"I just explained what happened to Robert", Meg replied crying.

Tom's eyes started to water it brought back the memories he had with Robert. He could remember his brown hair and his voice saying I love you daddy he could also remember if Vincent was round a friends maybe Vincent would be dead too.

"Meg the results were posted about Olivia", Tom said.

Meg stopped crying and held Tom's hands.

"She hasn't got anything and we are bad parents", Meg guessed.

"No it's ADHD", Tom said.

It cheered Meg up a little knowing why Olivia couldn't behave in class and knowing she could now get the help she needed.

"Does she know", Meg asked.

"Not yet but I was thinking we tell the others first and then Olivia", Tom said.

Meg agreed with this idea.


	10. Chapter 10

Meg and Tom arrived home to find Amy had already cooked dinner for the kids.

"Thanks Amy", Meg said.

Amy had cooked a tuna pasta bake for the kids. Tom and Meg went into the living room to watch a bit of telly. They didn't know much about ADHD and ythe n bang Olivia is dianosed with it. All they actually knew was it stood for attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. They didn't know how to tell any of the kids. Once they had all finished the dinner Amy put the left overs in the bin and the plates in the dish washer. Olivia ran upstairs like she normally does. Meg and Tom entered the dinning room and both took a seat.

"We need to speak to you about Olivia", Tom said.

"What about her", Amy asked while cleaning Cherry's face.

"She has ADHD", Meg announced.

Nobody said a word for a while.

"Is she sick mummy and daddy", Vincent asked.

"No darling Olivia isn't sick she's like Kenny from gyour class", Meg told Vincent.

Cherry didnt understand and looked at Amy. Tom and Meg left the table and went to Olivia's room. Amy was trying to explain to Vincent that Olivia isn't sick and she's fine. Tom and Meg entered Olivia's room to find her playing with Barbie's and Bratz.

"Olivia do you remember that lady we took you to see", Tom asked.

Olivia put down the dolls and nodded.

"Well after all the tests you had you have ADHD", Tom said.

Olivia burst into tears. Meg hugged her daughter while Tom was just looking. It broke his heart when one of his kids start crying. Olivia doesn't usally cry.

"It's ok, baby, it's ok", Meg said calming Olivia.

Olivia calmed down. Meg made sure she was ok and Tom hugged her. They decided to go into the school and tell them Olivia had ADHD the next day.

Jessica put Amelia and Lucas to bed.

"Mum why does Freya have to stay over night", Amelia asked.

"We want to keep an eye on her", Jessica explained.

"Whose she with", Amelia asked.

"Tess and Dylan", Jessica answered.

Amelia fell asleep and Jessica found a text on her phone.

**OMG I GOT A BF HIS FIT AND OMG HIS AMAZING I LOVE HIM SO MUCH XX LINDAXXX **

**Thats Exelent babexxxxxx Jessica**

Jessica was happy for Linda and her new boyfriend. It was getting late so Jessica went up to bed. She could get to sleep quicker with Adam not snoring or Amber-Rose waking up and crying.

In the ED Tess was having trouble with Freya.

"I can't sleep", Freya said.

"But if you don't sleep you won't grow and end up short like me", Tess answered back.

"My sisters and my mum are short and nana June is short so I think I'm going to be short any way", Freya replied.

Freya finally fell asleep which Tess and Dylan were happy about. It got to the next day and Freya woke up. Charlie gave her breakfast, she ate her breakfast with no fuss. In the staff room Jessica and Linda had just arrived.

"Ok so who is he", Jessica asked.

"George White", Linda replied.

Jessica wasnt to sure about this relationship.

"George White, black hair, blue eyes very tall thirty eight", Jessica asked.

"Yeah", Linda smiled.

Linda walked off to put her scrubs on. Jessica couldn't believe it this bloke had been caught smoking in school and left with no GCSE's. He had also done drugs. He was also a gangster. Jessica didn't know what to do Linda seemed happy, she knew he was taking advantage of Linda's money and her good looks.

"You alright", Zoe asked.

"I think Linda's in trouble", Jessica replied.

"She'd tell someone if she was", Zoe answered back.

Jessica agreed she got to work.

"Hello Freya", Jessica said.

"Can I go home now", Freya asked.

"Not quite yet", Jessica replied.

"But I miss mum and dad", Freya said.

Jessica put her arm around Freya and gave her a big hug.

"Don't worry darling you'll be out soon", Jessica said.


	11. Chapter 11

After a whole weekend in hospital few of Ms Coldwell's, Maggie's class returned. They were Saskia Bateman, Amelia Harrison, Freya Andrews, Andre Garcia, Kia Tyler ,Sophia Collier, Steven Keogh, Daisy Keogh and Johnny Lyons. Maggie done the register as she knew who was there or not due to the M on their name meaning medical.

"Freya, yes, Saskia, yes, Sophia, yes, Andre, yes, Amelia, yes, Daisy, yes, Steven, yes, Johnny, yes and Kia, yes", Maggie said.

She didn't have much to do due to the fact not many of them were there. They were missing Aleesha Chalker, John Collier, Morgan Curtis, Amanda Hunter, Richard Hunter, Holly Kent, Ella Fletcher and Amber-Rose Trueman. Maggie wasn't on the coach as she was taking the year elevens maths test. They stayed in form for the whole day. Freya and Amelia made each child who wasnt in form a get well card.

In the ED Big Mac and his daughter Demi were sitting with Aleesha his other daughter. Aleesha was in a coma and Demi didn't want to go to school until Aleesha goes back. Adam entered.

"Shes stable for now", Adam said.

"Thank you doc, how's Amber-Rose", Big Mac asked.

"She's got a broken leg and needs checking over", Adam replied.

Adam left and bumped into Jessica and Linda. He looked at Jessica.

"Im sorry", Adam said.

"It's not me you should be apologieing to", Jessica said and then followed Linda.

Linda entered the staff room to find Fletch just sitting there.

"Whats wrong", Linda asked.

"Mikey and Evie don't understand why Ella isn't at home, she's at hospital", Fletch replied.

"Don't worry I'm sure Ella will be fine", Linda answered.

Fletch hugged Linda.

"Thank you", Fletch said.

Linda smiled and George came in.

"You cheating on me",George asked.

"No his...", Linda replied before intupted.

"I SAID ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME", George shouted.

"Im married mate so leave her alone", Fletch said showing his ring.

George pulled Linda out of the staff room and started playing with her hair. He whispered in her ear. Jessica was watching but didn't want to interfer with Linda's relationship. He stroked her face and left.

"You ok", Jessica asked.

"Yeah, why, why wouldn't I be", Linda asked.

"Just wondering", Jessica replied.

After Linda's shift she went to George's.

"Want a puff", George asked.

"What is it", Linda asked.

"Weed", George replied.

"No thanks", Linda answered.

Linda was surrounded by the smell of ciggerettes and alcohol, it stunk and their was molde everywhere and very dirty. George whispered in her ear again.

"I don't want to", Linda said.

George hit her and shouted very loudly calling Linda bad words and swearing. He pushed her out of his house where she hit her head. She layed there for a while in pain.

"AND BY THE WAY YOUR DUMPED", George shouted so the whole street could hear.

Linda got up in pain and crying. She limped to Jessica's after collecting her stuff off the ground. She was quite slow and she was very scared. She got to Jessica's house and knocked on the door in tears. Lucas opened the door.

"MUM", Lucas shouted.

There was no answer.

"MUM", Lucas shouted again.

Amelia and Freya came to the door.

"Linda", Freya said worried.

"MUM", Lucas shouted again.

Jessica came over.

"Oh my god, Linda", Jessica said looking at her very bruised friend.

Linda was standing there just crying. Jessica turned the oven off and told the babysitter to make sandwiches for the kids. Jessica drove a tearful Linda up to the ED.

"I know it hurts but your going to have to be brave", Jessica said.

Linda wanted to be brave but she was in too much pain. Jessica felt sorry as she could see the seat belt was bring discomfort to Linda. They got to the ED and Jessica brought her in.

"Oh my god", Noel said.

Both Sam and Tess turned.

"Linda", Sam said running over.

Tess followed. They took Linda to cubicle eight while Noel signed her in. Sam cleaned Linda up and looked at her bruises. She could see he had scratched her eye ball. Linda was wearing a short mini skirt and a top revelling some flesh. Sam couldn't believe the clothes she was wearing and knew it wasn't her choice as it just wasnt Linda. It was like she had been taking away.


	12. Chapter 12

Linda was silenced apart from her crying. This worried Jessica as it was like Linda wasn't Linda anymore and was someone else. Jessica remembered Linda as a un-shy person and always ready for a great time but George White had made her into this scared frighted person refusing some treatment thinking it will hurt her more. Jessica couldn't bare to see Linda like this, her best friend now who is scared of everything and everyone. Jessica didn't leave Linda knowing Linda trusted her. She was angry at this guy for hurting Linda. Oliver and Michael entered. They looked at Linda and then at each other. They'd never seen someone so hurt in they're life then all of a sudden it's they're older sister in tears due to the amount of pain. The crying shocked Oliver and Michael as Linda doesn't cry that much. Linda had stopped crying but it was proberly because she had ran out of tears in her eyes to cry and just remained in silence. Oliver and Michael Thas to leave after ten minutes sto collect Freya so they said good bye and left. Linda was still in silence. The police had arrested George. Linda looked through her bag relising her purse was missing, luckerly the police returned it to her.

"Thank you", Jessica said.

The police left and Linda fell asleep. Sam smiled at how peaceful she looked. Sam left and Jessica stated with Linda texting the baby sitter also known as her cousin to stay the night. Tess entered to check on Linda before she left.

"Aww she looks like an angel", Tess said.

"Yeah she does", Jessica agreed.

Jessica got a bed wheeled into the cubicle. She got on to the bed but couldn't sleep. She was to worried about Linda. Linda was fast asleep and all Jessica could see was her body moving up and down as she breathed. Jessica always saw Linda as a younger sister. Jessica wanted to keep Linda close from now on. In Linda's sleep she hiccuped. Jessica knew this wasn't right and when she done it again she got the closet doctor.

"Adam you gotta help, Linda got hiccups", Jessica said.

"They are perfectly normal and I get them, you get them, Amber-Rose gets them Amelia and Lucas get them", Adam said.

"Adam Linda's alseep", Jessica added.

"You could have said", Adam said.

Adam rushed to cubicle eight. He felt Linda's pulse.

"Feels normal", Adam said.

"She's spitting out blood as she hiccups", Jessica said.

Adam quickly got a tissue and wiped away the blood and Linda squeaked.

"She's squeaking which means their not as violont anymore", Adam said.

Jessica just looked worried.

"Why isn't the movement or the squeaks waking her up", Jessica asked.

"That's what I'm about to find out", Adam said.

Adam done a few tests on Linda while Jessica watched sitting on the bed. The squeaking of Linda's hiccups got louder. Adam started to feel her stomach and then done a scan.

"Jess", Adam said.

Jessica looked up to find a baby on the scan leaning where the diaphram is. Adam tried to move the baby and it moved. It was so tiny.

"She's three weeks", Adam said.

Once he got the baby to move Linda stopped hiccuping. Jessica couldn't believe she was pregnant and it was obvious Linda didnt know. Jessica thought it was impossible as Linda landed on her stomach and Adam couldn't work that out either.

"I don't want a divorse I want you", Jessica said.

Adam smiled and Adam and Jessica kissed which woke Linda up.

"Eww", Linda said.

Jessica and Adam looked at each other.

"So a little kiss wakes you up but big squeaky hiccups making you jerk quite bad don't", Adam asked.

Linda just looked at him.

"Linda your carrying a baby", Jessica said showing Linda the scan.

Linda took the scan and looked at it. Her eyes were watering. Jessica put her arm around Linda. Jessica went through the options and Adam throught the bloke had done the same as he did to her.

"I want to keep it", Linda said.

"Sure", Jessica answered.

Linda nodded. Linda got a sudden pain in her tummy. Adam layed her down relised she'd misscarried.

"Im so sorry", Adam said.

Jessica put her arm around Linda.


	13. Chapter 13

Linda was discharged and went home to rest for a while. She was upset she lost her baby when she got a text from social services asking about fostering four kids. Linda thought about it and replied yes. A few days went by and then the social worker came with the kids. Linda made the house look nice and child friendly by having a toy cudbored. The social arrived and Linda let them in.

"Linda this is Anna, this is Sydney, this is Avery and this is Brooklyn", The social worker said handing Brooklyn to Linda.

Avery came in pushing a toy buggy. The social worker went back to get their stuff.

"I think I'm going to like it here", Anna said.

Sydney went towards the toy cudbored.

"Whats in here", Sydney asked.

"Open it and you'll find out", Linda replied.

Sydney opened the cudbored.

"TOYS", Sydney shouted with excitment.

"Help yourself", Linda said.

Anna and Avery went to the toy cudbored. Avery pulled out another baby doll and put her in her buggy.

"Mine", Avery said.

Avery likes playing with baby dolls. Anna got out a baby rattle.

"Look Brooklyn our new mummy has got you a rattle", Anna said.

Brooklyn started to smile and it was the cutest thing Linda had ever scene.

"Can I name", Avery asked holding the baby doll like Linda was holding Brooklyn.

"Sure", Linda replied.

"Bella", Avery said hugging her.

"Whats the other one called", Linda asked.

"Tommy", Avery answered.

Brooklyn needed her nappy changed so Linda got the mat out to change her. Once she changed her nappy, she put Brooklyn into the coot down stairs for nap time. The others started to play quietly so Brooklyn would sleep before feeding time. Avery put her buggy next to the coot so Tommy and Bella could sleep. Avery hugged Linda. A little later Jessica came round.

"That's Anna, Sydney, Avery and this is Brooklyn and girls this is Jessica one of my best friends", Linda said.

Anna, Sydney and Avery stood in a line for a while. Avery gave Jessica baby Tommy and sat next to her. Jessica held Tommy. She looked at Linda.

"Linda your holding her wrong shes to big to be held like that sit her in your lap", Jessica said.

Linda placed Brooklyn on her lap still holding her. Brooklyn looked at Linda and smiled revelling a few teeth. Jessica smiled as it was cute. Jessica started to make Brooklyn laugh by playing pick a boo. Brooklyn smiled at Jessica and got excited when Jessica said pick a boo to her.

"Have I got a save car seat for her she faces the back to she's traveling backwards", Linda asked.

"Yeah it's the safest for her", Jessica replied.

"I have a harness for Avery and a seat that uses an adult belt for Sydney I think it may be a booster seat I'm not sure and we measured Anna she's to big for a booster seat", Linda explained.

"The safest seats you have", Jessica said.

"I fancy a McDonalds and I have a people carrier if you want to come", Jessica said.

"Ok", Linda replied.

She went into her car and got the seats out and strapped them in Jessica's car. Linda strapped Brooklyn in while Jessica done Avery and Linda went to help Sydney do hers by holding the buckle out for her. She went back in for Brooklyn's push chair as Brooklyn had already picked up her faveriote teddy bear. Jessica helped Linda fold the black buggy and put it in the car boot.

"Thanks Jess", Linda said.

Linda done the seats so Anna and Brooklyn are in the middle and Sydney and Avery in the back. Linda and Jessica got in and put their seatbelts on. Anna doesn't like cars as thats how her parents and foster parents died in a car crash and both times she was with a baby sitter. They started moving. Anna spent the whole time looking out of the window. Jessica and Linda put a CD on for the kids called Pop party 5. Jessica stopped at a red light, Anna's remembered being told a car skipped a red light. Her sisters were only six, three and six months old.


	14. Chapter 14

Once they arrived they got out of the car and Linda gently put Brooklyn in her push chair. They went to the menu to decide what to have and Linda pointed to the happy meal option but Anna was aloud the adult meal. They spent ages looking and Sydney was reading it to Avery. After a while they all choose. Linda went with the kids as Jessica had a list but Linda gave her the money. Anna wheeled a high chair for Brooklyn to sit in. Jessica ordered a spicy deli sandwich with chips and a coke for herself, a mcchicken sandwich, chips and a coke for Linda, quater pounder with cheese chips and a coke for Anna, a cheese burger carrot sticks and a fruit shoot happy meal for Sydney, A fish fingers, chips and a fruit shoot happy meal for Avery and small chips for Brooklyn. Jessica and a staff member brought it all over and Linda checked the happy meals to see who's is who's. She opened up Sydney's due to the carrots. Brooklyn started eating a chip she looked like she enjoyed it.

"Is that nice", Linda asked after swallowing a piece of her chicken mcsandwich.

Brooklyn smiled and ate another one. Sydney and Avery looked at their new Polly pocket doll.

"Eat your dinner", Linda said to Sydney and Avery.

Sydney put her doll in her bag and Avery gave hers to Linda to look after. They started to eat more of their chips. Anna had just finished her quater pounder with cheese. Jessica, Linda and Anna were waiting for Sydney, Avery and Brooklyn to finish eating, Brooklyn ate another few chips then threw the rest on the floor under the table.

"Brooklyn that was naughty", Linda said to her new baby girl.

Brooklyn started to cry so Linda took her out of the high chair to give her cuddles and too make her feel better and too stop crying. Jessica helped Linda out with Brooklyn by giving Brooklyn her pink dummy. Brooklyn had stopped crying so Linda strapped her into her push chair while Anna took the high chair back. Avery and Sydney had finally finished their happy meals and put the boxes in the bin. They went to the car and Linda took Brooklyn out of her push chair and carefully placed her into her seat strapping her in and picking up her faveriote teddy from the car floor while Jessica strapped Avery in and Linda held the buckle out for Sydney. Jessica put the push chair in the boot to help Linda out.

"Thanks Jess", Linda said.

Jessica shut the boot and got into the car and strapped herself in. She could see hurt in Linda's face but didn't want to ask in front of the kids. She drove them back home with all what was herd was Sydney and Avery talking too each other. Jessica got them home and Linda changed Brooklyn into her PJs and layed her into her cot while Sydney and Avery brushed their teeth with Anna's help.

"Linda whats wrong you look hurt", Jessica asked.

"They don't look like my kids", Linda amitted.

"The main thing is Anna, Sydney, Avery and Brooklyn love you", Jessica said smiling.

Jessica hugged Linda as she had to leave. She looked at Linda and left as Brooklyn was asleep she brought her upstairs and put her in her bedroom and herd Anna read Sydney and Avery a story.

"They are used to sharing a bedroom so we moved the beds hope you don't mind", Anna said.

"No that's fine", Linda replied.

Linda went down stairs allowing Anna to finish her story she was reading called Edward goes exploring. Once Anna was finished she put the book back on the shelf and went down stairs.

"Are you ok you look upset", Anna said.

"Im fine it's just you don't look like my children", Linda said.

"It doesn't matter all we care about is being loved Brooklyn likes you she hasn't cried that much and she just goes to sleep and you haven't abused us unlike our last home Avery and Brooklyn ended up in hospital your a great person and I'd love to call you mum", Anna said.

"You all want to call me mum", Linda asked.

"Yeah", Anna replied.

"Ok", Linda answered.

Linda smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the first day of starting the new school and nursery and they were excited. Anna came down in her new uniform and was happy as last time they didn't have uniform on the first day. Anna couldn't wait to meet Olivia Kent, Lucas Harrison and Brian Keogh as they were in her new class while Sydney couldn't wait to meet Vincent Kent and Victoria Andrews and Avery couldn't wait to meet Cherry Kent and Madelyn Andrews and all the other children there. Brooklyn was joining the same all day nursery as Avery. Linda packed all the lunches and gave them all bags. Anna got a Justin Bieber bag, Sydney got a bratz bag, Avery got a barbie bag and Brooklyn got Peppa pig bag. They all set off to school. Linda dropped Anna off first and Anna met the head teacher. Once Anna had waved Linda went to the infents with Sydney. Sydney met the headteacher and took a seat. Sydney was talking to the headteacher and Linda left. She walked up the road a bit with Avery and Brooklyn once they arrived Avery had a huge smile on her face. Once Linda dropped them off she set off to work.

"Wanna lift", Jessica smiled.

"Thanks Jess", Linda said as she got in.

The radio was playing your song sung by Elton John. After that the news came on saying a young twelve year old girl got hit by a car after saving a little three year old boy from being hit the young girl has been confirmed as Freya Andrews and is now known as Hobly's hero her brothers Oliver and Michael and sister Chloe describe her as talented, funny, always prepared and the best little sister anyone could wish for. It is not said yet how she is but we can confirm doctors Dylan Keogh, Tom Kent, Meg Kent and nurses Charlie Fairhead and Tess Bateman are working on her. After the broadcast they played our song.

"This is Freya's faveriote song", Linda said.

Jessica didn't know what to say Our song by Taylor swift was playing on the radio. Once Jessica arrived she parked the car, Linda had already attempted to leave the car before Jessica had parked it but had a blonde moment and left her seat belt on. Once Jessica had parked Linda rushed in to resuss to see Freya just laying there, tears quickly slid down her face as her baby sister was laying ythree unconious Michael gave Linda a hug while Chloe gave her a tissue even Meg was nearly crying as this funny girl she had met was just laying there.

"When we go home we should all have a drink of cherryade for Freya", Oliver said.

The others agreed. Denise came over.

"How is she", Denise asked.

"We don't know yet", Oliver answered.

"Oh and how's Linda coping", Denise asked.

"Chloe took her to a quiet area", Michael replied.

Denise looked through the window at Freya knowing she's a fighter. Britney came down the lift with a pram.

"She was born two weeks ago", Denise said.

Michael and Oliver looked at their nieces baby.

"Whats her name", Michael asked.

"Katy-Beyonce", Britney replied.

"That's nice", Oliver answered.

Britney looked through the doors and saw Freya. Freya still wasnt awake yet. Time passed and Freya woke up.

The end


End file.
